Fulgora
by Magnus McKay
Summary: The Fulgora. A terrifying electrical Abnormal trapped inside the body of a young woman. The only man who can save her? The infamous, often infuriating, Nikola Tesla. Will they reach the girl in time before she destroys Old City? Or will her own power destroy not just her but the Sanctuary itself?


_Nikola Tesla's eyes lit up like a light bulb, something with which he had a unique fondness for. Helen Magnus gave him a warning look, the kind that said, 'if you don't stop looking at me like that I shall have to shoot you'. He smiled at her ever so slightly, more of a smirk really, than a smile._

_"I know something you don't and it annoys you doesn't it?" he whispers._

_Helen continues to look out of the window, her eyes narrowing. She wouldn't have normally taken him with her on a collection, but she had her reasons. The first being that he was following her around like some wine cellar emptying puppy, and two, if this rare elemental was as powerful as Henry had said, she would need him before the night was out._

_It was the waiting that was really getting to her. Tesla hadn't really shut up since they had arrived in the area and Will Zimmerman had fallen asleep in the back of the car with his iPod on after having a loud and prolonged argument with Nikola. They had been at it since they had pulled through the gates of the Sanctuary. Helen had threatened them both with locking them in the Shoe if they didn't stop their incessant nit picking over all and nothing. It was rare she lost her temper, very rare._

_Nikola glanced at her again, that electric buzz in his eyes. He smiled to himself and elegantly lent on the knuckles of his soft skinned hand, his long fingers making a relaxed fist. In this light he looked almost statue like, an elegant, perfectly sculpted figure._

_"I can see it, you're clueless." he sighed gently, gazing unfocused at the city._

_"If this is anything to do with the breakout from the Shoe last night, rest assured Nikola, I know everything that happened… now." Helen snaps, her lips thinning her eyes still not reaching him._

_Nikola smiled wider, revealing the slight points to his teeth. Oh this was going to be glorious._

-o0o-

Helen yawned and looked back at the computer screen. On it was a simple map of the world in blues and greens, across it is a swathing pattern of bright red, the energy signature of the elemental that she had asked Henry to keep a close eye on.

At the moment it was moving very slowly across the Indian Ocean. It's overall predicted path was leading straight here, to Old City and her Sanctuary. Either it was coming for a reason, or something was attracting it. The satellite image changed again and she sighed, picking up the phone. She hit a single button and waited for the answer.

"Oliver." Came the simple reply.

"It's Dr Magnus, the elemental I warned you about, it's changed course. It's heading directly for Madagascar, it should hit land in just over an hours time. You would do well to contact the authorities. A storm is on its way." she explains.

"I thought you said the elemental would be avoiding land mass on it's way to you? I could send a retrieval-"

"That will not be necessary thank you, Oliver. We shall handle it once it has reached us." Helen replied swiftly.

There was a long sigh down the phone from the other end, even a sulky sounding tut.

"Very well. Thank you for the update, Dr Magnus." came the terse reply, then the disconnection tone.

Helen put the receiver down and shook her head. She wondered how long it would be until Oliver Loveday forgave her for posting him to the South African Sanctuary. It didn't matter, she could wait. Sometimes it took a lifetime to forgive. When she looked up from the computer screen a second time, Will had silently made his way into his office.

"Tesla is here, he arrived half an hour ago." he muttered, looking sulky.

Helen gave him a smile, she could see that Nikola being here was already getting to him. However it was a necessary evil.

"Good, where is he?" she asked, getting up from her desk.

"Currently emptying your wine cellar." Will replied, already leaving the office.

Helen frowns and follows him.

-o0o-

Nikola lifted the wine glass to his nose and took in the deep bodied scent of the wine, a smile crept onto his lips. He tilted the glass to his mouth.

"Why did I know you'd sooner be down here than see me when you arrived?" Helen asked softly, walking around the shelf of wines.

Nikola jumped and rather than drinking the wine, he made a good job of spilling it over his chin. He frowned deeply at Helen and pulled a neatly folded handkerchief out of his suit pocket. He flicks it out and wipes the crimson off his face.

"Thank you dearly for that, Helen. I would have come directly to you if that pretty boy prodigy you have working for you hadn't have said you were busy." he replied, sighing and looking at the read mark left on his white silk handkerchief.

"Goodness, it's been a while since I've seen a sight such as that." he muttered, shoving the kerchief back into his pocket.

Helen just smiled at him, her arms folded, holding back a laugh.

"I suppose you find that hilariously funny? Well the joke is on you, my dear, that was a 12 year old grape. Worth a small fortune." Nikola smiles, trying to regain a little dignity.

He smoothed down the front of his waistcoat with a long fingered hand, his index finger lingered on one of it's silver buttons before his hand disappeared behind his back.

"Why did you call for me, Helen? Missing me? Wanting me?" he smiled, his twinkling eyes finally reached Helen's own.

She looked away from him, with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you need me?" he asked, smile still growing.

"Actually, I do." Helen replied.

"I can't say that it's a surprise to me. I knew you would come around."

"Can you stop flattering yourself, Nikola? You know I would only send for you if I needed information from you, or in dire need of your help?"

"Very well," Nikola sighed, "Which is it? Only you're ruining my plans."

"Your plans?"

"Yes, the plans I have to reacquaint myself with your wine cellar."


End file.
